rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated G
A G-rated - General Audiences - All Ages Admitted. Partial list for major production companies Walt Disney Pictures Movies *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Aristocats (1970) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear 2 (2006) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Chicken Little (2005) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *The Country Bears (2002) *Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Dumbo (1941) *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Freaky Friday (1976) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) *Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Hercules (1997) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Tresaure Island (1996) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Oliver and Company (1988) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin (1997) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Parent Trap (1961) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Princess Dairies (2001) *The Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement (2004) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) *Recess: All Growed Down (2003) *Return to Neverland (2002) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Secret of the Wings (2012) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Santa Clause 2 (2002) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) *Song of the South (1946) *The Three Caballeros (1944) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *Valiant (2005) *The Wild (2006) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Pixar Animation Studios Movies *A Bug's Life (1998) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Ratatouille (2007) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Wall-E (2008) Touchstone Pictures *Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) Hyperion Pictures/The Kushner-Locke Company Movies *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Thr Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) DreamWorks Animation Movies *Chicken Run (2000) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) The Weinstein Company Movies *The Flight Before Christmas (2008) Nelvana Movies *The Little Bear Movie (2001) 20th Century Fox Movies *Anastasia (1997) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *The Pagemaster (1994) *Ramona and Beezus (2008) *Space Chimps (2008) *Thumbelina (1994) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Movies *Bartok the Magnigicent (1999) *Flicka: Country Pride (2012) *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) Blue Sky Studios Movies *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! (2008) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) Summit Entertainment Movies *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) Classic Media Movies *Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (2005) Columbia Pictures Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Muppets from Space (1999) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) TriStar Pictures Movies *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) Dic Entertainment Movies *Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) *Here Come the Littles (1985) MGM Movies *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) *Flipper (1963) *Flipper's New Adventure (1964) *Lassie Come Home (1943) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) *The Wizard of Oz (1939) MGM Home Entertainment Movies *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Filmation Movies *Journey Back to Oz (1974) Clokey Films Movies *Gumby: The Movie (1995) PolyGram Entertainment Movies *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) Artisan Entertainment Movies *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) Miramax Movies *Pokemon 4Ever (2002) *Pokemon Heroes (2003) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) Bagdasarian Productions Movies *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) United Artists Movies *Inspector Clouseau (1968) *The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) Atlantic Entertainment Group Movies *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1983) Paramount Pictures Movies *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *The Odd Couple (1968) *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) *Willy Wonka and the Chocoate Factory (1971) Paramount Home Media Distribution Movies *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) Nickelodeon Movies *Charlotte's Web (2006) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) Cinema Center Films Movies *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) Screen Media Films Movies *Christmas is Here Again (2007) Associated Film Distribution Movies *The Muppet Movie (1979) Universal Pictures Movies *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Balto (1995) *Curious George (2006) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Pufnstuf (1970) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *The Wiz (1978) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Movies *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 2: Wings of Chance (2004) *Beethoven's 3rd (2000) *Beethoven's 4th (2001) *Beethoven's 5th (2003) *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) Universal International Movies *King Kong Escapes (1967) United Artists Movies *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) MGM/UA Family Entertainment Movies *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) The Samuel Goldwyn Company Movies *Rock-a-Doodle (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Pokemon: The First Movie (1999) *Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (2000) *Pokemon 3: The Movie (2001) *The Polar Express (2004) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird (1985) Warner Premiere Movies *A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) Category:American rating systems Category:Current ratings Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:1968 introduced ratings